


You hurt me, I hurt you.

by withlovefreya



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gun Violence, Rio is an asshole, Short One Shot, Unplanned Pregnancy, if you’re not caught up don’t read, post S03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withlovefreya/pseuds/withlovefreya
Summary: Rio pays Elizabeth a late night visit, for the first time since he’s resurfaced from supposed death. And she has a startling confession to make...
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 11
Kudos: 96





	You hurt me, I hurt you.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone any violence against pregnant women or anyone, periodt! This is purely my interpretation and if you don’t like it, pls don’t read. ☺️

“ _I’m pregnant_.”

Elizabeth watched Rio. Studied the glassy silence in his eyes, the slack downturning of the corners of his mouth. The creases that darkened the space between his eyebrows.

“Bullshit.” He retorted in a disbelieving tone, barely above a whisper.

What does he want her to do? Piss on another stick, right in front him? She could probably fetch one of the many lying in her en-suite upstairs but her feet remained rooted in the ground. An uncomfortable silence shrouded them and she felt his laser hot stare scrutinise every inch of her body, his gaze lingering between her face and her abdomen.

The embryo is only four weeks along, and it’d be too early for a bump. Her hands fold across her stomach protectively and she leaves them to rest there. What she can only describe as a flicker of _longing,_ passes through his honey brown irises before they return harsh and unforgiving.

His mouth pressed into a hard line and he drawled lowly whilst digging the barrel of a semi-automatic into his palm. “You wanna live so bad, you faking pregnancies? That is a new low, even for you Elizabeth.”

The way he once enunciated her name in that soulful voice of his, washed over her bones appeasingly. Now, after everything. She bristled at the pure hatred in which he spat his incredulity and how could she blame him? He almost died and by her hands too. Had the situations been reserved, her rage would’ve been volatile.

“I don’t know what else you want me to do. Or say.” She confessed, sniffing pathetically. “ _Why_ would I want to bring an innocent life into all of this?”

Truth be told, from the second she found out he survived her assassination attempt. She knew her days were numbered and in that short space of time, it would’ve been absurd for her to plan anything of the sort. Like his tone suggested. Life can be cruel and unpredictable, and she truly believes that this unborn child will serve as her second chance. Her ability to do right by the man she wronged.

He produced an airy chuckle, the sound completely devoid of joy and his words humourless. “Bet you think it’s mine, too.” When she gave a small nod, he persisted with his signature, crooked smirk. “That’s real funny. Aigh’t, say it could be mine.”

“How many other low lives am I competing with for the _Daddy_ title?” He lingered close, stepping out of the shadows of her dimly lit backyard. “Deansie’s a safe bet. Who else have you whored yourself out to, whilst I been bleeding out?”

For the second time that encounter, she blanched at his cruelty. Her breathing came out in hurried, uneven pants with every step he took toward her. And like prey under the sharpened sight of a predator, she buckled. Though protest bubbled in her throat, no words came out and she felt constricted by an invisible hand wound tightly around her throat.

The butt of the gun contacted the smooth skin of her lower jaw and he forcibly guided her chin upwards. “Look at me when I’m talkin’ to you.” He seethed. “Ain’t no more nice guy, your _dumbass_ had one job. And you left me to rot.”

“You hear about that fed’s death? Don’t look too sad, sweetheart.” She frowned at how deranged he looked in that moment, grinning so hard at something barely amusing such as a man’s death.

“I know I shoulda posted you a ‘lil somethin’ somethin’ but I had to move quickly. ‘Cuz, you see. I always clean up my messes.” He cocked the trigger back, and fear seized her limbs in a momentary paralysis.

“Don’t do this, Rio.” She pleaded, a searing pain emanating from the way he dug the weapon deeper into the thin layer of skin. “I’m carrying your baby, _for gods sake!_ ” Her eyes were stinging, dampness clung to her lashes.

“Are you really going to take away it’s chance to live? Think about Marcus—”

He lashed out abruptly, pistol whipping her across the temple in a frenzied attack. She stumbled backwards, her body seconds from collapsing before his own arm reached out to steady her. In barely concealed horror, he watched her retract two, crimson fingers and stare at the blood in a near-unconscious stupor.

“You hurt me.” She registered in the manner of small child who’d been roughhoused by a much older bully. “I hurt you, you hurt me.”

 _No_. He wanted to screech. This isn’t a playground disagreement, they can’t just make up and let bygones be bygones. She didn’t just hurt him. She almost _murdered_ him and if the bullet that ruptured his spleen - lodged a little further to the right, he would’ve been pissing and shitting out of a stoma bag for the rest of his sorry existence.

Slipping the fully loaded firearm back into his waistband, he gave the bloodied woman an emotionless once-over before he said aloud. “Let’s never cross paths.” He promised morosely. “If I have to see you again, Imma finish this job.”

And then he disappeared. She made ascertain he was really gone before turning her back and heading inside. Frozen in front of the hallway mirror, she gently fingered the bloody gauze wrapped around her head. His death oath whirled around her mind and for weeks to come, she’d continuously look over her shoulder. Paranoia clung to her like second skin and she sullenly noted that it could’ve been apart of his plan all along...


End file.
